Yura Lives! Alternate Yura Scene
by inuhanyou
Summary: This is fic written for a friend of mine...nothing too special...It's a alternate Yura scene. What happens when a man comes out of the well and see's Yura...TOTALLY different from the Anime and Manga..dont read if you dont' like that...
1. Author's Note,IMPORTANT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey! Before you read this, you should note that this was written for a friend of mine who is a major Yura fanatic. I didn't write this seriously, but I think it came out pretty good. It's almost like an alternate scene for when Yura dies, I think it's a little funnier too.  
  
Standard Disclaimer goes here- *I Don't own Inuyasha and Co. Only Josh, cause he is the original character. I still don't own even him, Haha.  
  
Sorry if there are any mistakes.Let me know if you see any okay!  
  
Thanx a bunch!  
  
InuyashaAngel19 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Yura Live's,the Fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is dedicated to my friend Josh, because he is the biggest Yura fan that I have ever met.Hope ya like Josh! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yura sat in her hide out made completely from hair of the dead, rubbing her red skull tenderly. Her thoughts were plagued with memories of trying to find the Shikon no Tama, but never succeeding. The jewel seemed to have disappeared, but now it was back. She smiled in content and sat the skull ,containing the comb that was her soul, next to her.  
  
"Oh me, oh my. Fifty years later and it finally returns. The jewel shall be mine at last."  
  
She jumped out of the hole from the top of her hideout. She could sense the jewel not too far away. Anxiety filled her entire being. Using her invisible strands of hair, she flew from tree to tree in the direction of the jewel.  
  
She landed near a well and saw a young girl sitting at the edge, obviously deep in thought.  
  
'A human? With the jewel? Hmmm.'  
  
She watched the girl in miko clothing as she turned and sat on the ground next to the well, staring up into the sky. Yura had hair setup all around the well, ready to aid her in battle should she need it.  
  
Yura could sense a lot of power coming from the girl. It almost made her blood boil in anticipation. She continued to watch, learning what she was up against. Yura slapped at a bug crawling on her leather clad stomach, and decided that now was the time to attack.  
  
"KAGOME! Where are you? I'm going to find you and I will have that JEWEL SHARD!"  
  
A male voice rang through-out the forest. She saw him then, skidding to a stop in front of the girl.  
  
"What are you doing here? You said you didn't care if I went home! And.hey! You said my name!"  
  
The girl got up and picked up a pile of clothes from the ground beside her.  
  
"Yeah, so what of it?" The male said.  
  
'He has such pretty, pretty hair. I simply must have it. And even better, he's a demon, means it will be tougher and will last longer!' Yura thought, still hidden high in the trees.  
  
"I just think you like me more now, that's all. Inuyasha.could you take me home please?"  
  
The girl looked at the boy and then back at the well.  
  
'Inuyasha.hmm'  
  
Yura decided she was tired of waiting and sent a few strands of hair to hold the demon boy.  
  
"What the fu." Inuyasha started as the hair grabbed him and pulled him up.  
  
"You really should watch your language around a lady. Oh what a CUTE little puppy you are!" Yura said, sliding down a strand of hair from her hiding spot.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked, staring at her dumbly.  
  
"Yura, but there is no use in remembering it! I'm here for the jewel, so pass it over." Yura said sternly.  
  
The girl turned to run, but Yura had already thought of that.  
  
"Na, uh, uh" Yura said flinging strands of hair at her.  
  
The hairs caught the girl around the wrists and ankles.holding her in the air, much like the demon not far away.  
  
"Now, for the jewel."  
  
Yura raised her hand and a single strand of hair flew towards the girl. Kagome flinched at the hair went inside the front of her shirt and snapped the little bag with the jewel shard from her neck.  
  
The little bag flew back to Yura and flopped easily in her hand. Once she reached inside, she pulled out something she didn't expect to find.  
  
"What have you done to it? Naughty, naughty girl! You shattered the jewel!" Yura said still in disbelief.  
  
The girl started to stutter and looked over at the demon behind Yura who was still struggling to get out of the hold her hair had on him.  
  
"Damn bitch.Let me the FUCK go!" Inuyasha yelled at Yura.  
  
"I wish you would use some restraint when addressing a lady!" Yura yelled back.  
  
"Where? I don't see no FUCKING LADY!"  
  
Yura pulled the sword from it's sheath at her side and smiled triumphantly at him before using the hair to send the sword slicing through his shoulder.  
  
The sword came back to it's master and she held it in front of her.  
  
'Why hasn't he been able to escape by now. He looks like a demon to me, I smell it in him too.' She thought.  
  
She brought the sword to her nose and sniffed.  
  
"Smells like demon."  
  
Then she brought the sword to her lips, and licked the steel blade from base to tip.  
  
"Even taste like demon.unless he is a Hanyou."  
  
Yura went over and leaned closer into him.  
  
"Your only a half-demon aren't you?" She questioned him.  
  
A noise behind her made her turn around to find that the girl had dropped into the well. When she went to the edge of the well, the girl was gone.  
  
"Strange girl."  
  
But then purple light came from the well and a man slumped noisily to the bottom.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked herself.  
  
Using her hairs, she pulled the man out of the well by his wrists. He was almost completely unconscious. She slightly gasped as she looked him over.  
  
He had red hair and from what she could tell, dark, pure brown eyes. He had a little stubble along his jaw and over his thin lips. His arms were well muscled and his chiseled chest made her heart stop in her own chest. He wore no shirt and had a white, blue and black substance covering the front of his pants. The smell almost made her faint.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
The man looked around and saw Yura. He looked her over from head to toe. His eyes wandered over her lather clad body and back up again, stopping when he saw the sword in her hand.  
  
"Who are you lady and why do I feel like have been hit by a truck?" He asked, trying not to show his uneasiness.  
  
Yura seemed to have forgotten about Inuyasha and the lines around his wrists went slack, giving him all the room he needed to slice the strands of hair.  
  
"You shouldn't take your eyes away from your opponent!" Inuyasha yelled and used his claws to slice through her back.  
  
The man saw this and jumped to his feet, pushing Yura behind him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem dude! You don't hit women like that!"  
  
The man was obviously angry. This surprised her. No one had ever shown any real kind of concern for her. Which was why she was mostly alone.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and ran towards him, claws flexing.  
  
"You won't be doing that again!" Yura called and hair came flying at him, tossing him to the ground.  
  
"Just give back the jewel shard, and you can go home with your life!" Inuyasha said as he got up.  
  
'If I give him the shard, then all my working and waiting will have been for nothing.' Yura thought quietly.  
  
Give it back NOW!" Inuyasha called, readying himself to attack.  
  
"Do you have something that belongs to him?" The man asked, looking confused.  
  
"It is mine now. The jewel was shattered, he must find his own now!" She told him, having her hair lift her into the air.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked amused.  
  
"My hairs." She said simply.  
  
"Your turning your back on the battle again!" Inuyasha said, jumping to attack her.  
  
Yura flicked her wrist and tons of hair came out of no where and grabbed the Hanyou, holding him above the ground.  
  
"Would you shut up please?" She asked him, not really caring if he did or didn't.  
  
"That's awesome. But to be honest with you, you should give him back his jewel thingy whatever." He said.  
  
Yura laughed at him and eyed the bag with the jewel in her hand.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Me? I'm Josh! Who are you?" He said looking at her face with curiosity.  
  
"Yura." She said slowly.  
  
"Demon? There are no such things as demons!"  
  
The man said with a smile. Yura's heart skipped a beat at the genuine brilliance of it.  
  
"Where are you from?" She asked him  
  
"Eh? The United States of America. But I'm visiting Japan on a vacation with a few friends of mine." He said happily.  
  
"What is the United States thingy and Ja-pan?" Yura said slowly, to get the words right.  
  
Will you just give me the damned jewel so I can FUCKING GO!" Inuyasha said from behind her, obviously pissed.  
  
"Put a CORK in it!" Yura said as hair flew around his mouth, like a gag.  
  
She smiled and turned back to the man before her.  
  
"That is probably the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Josh said in excitement.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Yura found herself eye to eye with the mysterious man, just looking into his eyes.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
Yura turned back to Inuyasha and let the hair go slack, effectively dropping him to the ground with a thud. Yura tossed the bag with the jewel shard in it to him and he caught it with ease.  
  
"You ca have this for now. It's not worth much. One little tiny shard isn't going to help me at all. But I will be back for it when you have more." Yura said turning back to Josh.  
  
The man looked at her and grinned as she took his hand in hers.  
  
"You might want to get your woman from the well. I think she may be hurt, she never came back up." Yura said laughing.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he watched as both Yura and the strange human swing through the air on some invisible string.  
  
'My woman! HA' Inuyasha grumbled as he jumped into the well.  
  
The End..for now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Is it good or should I trash it? I probably won't trash it cause this was made for my friend.I hope he liked it.hee hee.But what did you think? Review and let me know!  
  
Inuyasha Angel 19 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
